King and Queen
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Soul Society dan Las Noches memiliki permaisuri masing-masing. Permaisuri yang selalu menari dalam bahagia dan seorang permaisuri yang tersenyum hampa. Bersama seorang kekasih dan sendirian dalam jerit pesakitan. For -Vivariation Festival. Main: AiHitsu.


Tittle: King and Queen  
Pair:

AiHitsu - Aizen dibenci di Soul Society sementara Hitsugaya dicintai. Lagipula Hitsugaya benci dengan Aizen--walau superman satu itu entahapaan. Lagipula kelihatanya banyak Fans Hitsu dan Aizen Hater. Nggak bisa pakai perasaan sendiri soal ini.  
Slight:  
- GinRan  
- IchiHitsu

Warning:  
- OOC-Ness  
- Akhir = Awal  
- Typo-Ness  
- Shounen-Ai-Ness  
- Gaje-Ness  
- Don't like don't read-Ness

Disclaimer:  
Sedang berusaha memohon pada Roxis Rozenkrantz untuk dibuatkan ramuan yang bisa membuat Tite Kubo menyerahkan hak cipta Bleach padaku! Dengan kata lain: Dalam tahap rencana perampokan XD.

Briyua daf 'Bleach Vivariation Festifal' Ji Dyyal.  
Briyua Viss her Akata.

* * *

"Bintang yang indah," sebuah suara membaur dalam sonata malam. Seorang diri dalam gelapnya malam Hitsugaya Toushiro menadahkan kepalanya. Menatap gugusan manik-manik yang tertata sedemikian rupa, jerih payah dari sang ratu malam.

Taichou divisi sepuluh itu terdiam. Mengenggam--ini tulisannya bener?--erat secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan uap-uap. Dalam cangkir teh itu terlihat jelas pantulan dari wajah sang permaisuri yang tengah diselimuti oleh beberapa kapas-kapas hitam. Ornamen yang sekiranya menghalau penikmat di bawah sana.

Kedua kaki kecil lelancur itu menari. Membuat suara kecipak pada beberapa genangan air yang tersisa akibat rinai air membasuh belum lamaini.

"Aku membencimu..." ia mendesah pelan seraya mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Membawa sepasang kristal hijau menuju kegelapan. "... Sousuke baka."

* * *

Sousuke Aizen terdiam sendiri memandangi kanvas hitam polos milik Hueco Mundo. Kanvas di mana sang pelukis hanya merenung, menatapi gurun di mana kekuatan adalah segalanya. Seniman itu enggan menarikan kuasnya. Karena jiwa dari lukisan itu tak ada. Selayaknya jiwa para mahluk yang ada... hilang bersama sang raja. Raja yang lenyap karena tersingkirkan oleh segala kekosongan bersama angin.

"Langit yang sepi," bisik pria itu. Disesapnya teh miliknya sebelum kembali membisu menikmati permainan dansa dari angin maupun debu. Dansa abadi dalam melody pesakitan yang memberi irama.

Derit pintu mengalihkan perhatian Aizen. Ditatapnya sinis seorang Espada bermata hijau gelap. Warna mata yang bagaikan versi lain dari kristal hijau terang milik ia yang begitu... manis.

"Anda memanggil saya, Aizen-dono?" sosok itu berbisik. Menatap pemimpinnya dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong dan hampa. Sesuatu yang mampu mengirimkan siapapun dalam jurang yang membeku.

Ulquiorra Schiffer berjalan pelan. Memberi isyarat seolah ia tengah berjalan di atas es yang begitu tipis dan siap mengantarkannya pada air yang membeku. "Anda ingin melakukan itu?" ulangnya seformal mungkin. Walau dalam nada formal itu tak ada secuilpun isyarat akan sebuah rasa hormat.

Aizen tersenyum hampa mendengar tawaran dari sang 'mainan'. Ia mengganguk kecil dan memberi isyarat pada sang quarto untuk bersiap-siap.  
Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra hanyalah desahan pelan. Berdampingan dengan derap langkah kecil saat ia berjalan menuju laci dari kayu pohon oak di sudut ruangan. Merias diri demi sebuah 'penghiburan' pada sang penguasa Las Noche dalam wujud yang berbeda.

"Seharusnya anda tidak membuat orang itu membenci anda."

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberikan hati ini padanya. Menyimpan kerinduan pada sosok temperamen pendek itu."

* * *

Hitsugaya hanya mematung di ambang pintu. Menatap kesal pada seorang gadis berambut hitam dicepol yang kini terduduk di balik jeruji beri. Terus merapalkan berbagai kalimat penolakan akan semua kenyataan yang dijejalkan dalam sel sarafnya. Ia masih mempercayai pria yang menusuknya hingga bersimbah cairan eritrosit dalam jumlah yang banyak. Semua itu adalah terpaksa. Ya... Aizen melakukan semua itu karena terpaksa. Bukan murni sebagai keinginannya. Haha, ingin tertawa rasanya Hitsugaya mendengar rapalan mantra milik gadis di hadapannya.

"Hinamori," nama itu terucap dalam pergerakan lidah Hitsugaya. Terbungkus rapi dalam berbagai macam keraguan yang nyata bersama hantara rasa pahit menyesakkan di ulu hati.

Hinamori Momo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sosok Hitsugaya yang baru saja menyapanya dengan tatapan miris. Kristal yang pecah dan becek oleh linangan air mata. "Shiro-chan," gadis itu berbisik lirih. "Aizen-san... hanya tesaksa. Semua yang kalian katakan adalah kesalahpahaman. Kita harus menolong beliau dari ancaman orang itu."

"..." lelancur itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya agak keras. Manahan segala dorongan untuk tidak membentak Hinamori di saat itu juga. "--aku bodoh. Kukira matamu sudah terbuka, Hinamori," dan iapun berlalu meninggalkan penjara milik divisi empat. Meninggalkan Hinamori yang menatap punggung shinigami berambut putih itu sendu.

"Ah, Toushiro," suara baritone menghentikan langkah dari Hitsugaya yang tengah menapaki lantai kayu milik koridor divisi empat. Ia berbalik, menatap seorang shinigami pengganti berambut orange yang belum lama ini menjadi ryoka. Di belakang remaja itu berdiri sosok seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah... kalian," bisik Hitsugaya lirih. Entah mengapa saat ia melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang terbalut perban, sesuatu mendesaknya untuk menangis. "Anda baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Rukia khawatir sembari memperhatikan wajah lesu milik Hitsugaya.  
Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bekerjasama dengan Rukia untuk memberi tatapan penuh tanya pada mahluk yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau ingin menangis?" tanya calon Vizard tersebut penasaran.

Dahi Hitsugaya berkedut, tapi bukan bentakkan yang ia berikan. Melainkan sebuah pelukan pada sosok seorang Kurosaki tersebut.

"O-oi!"

"Hi-Hitsugaya-Taichou!?"

Keduanya mulai salah tingkah melihat sikap Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba saja berhambur melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggang Ichigo. Terisak sendu seraya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata atau mungkin kalimat.

"Souseke baka! Baka! Baka! Aku... aku..."

Raja hanya tersenyum miris. Menarik beberapa kapas kelabu untuk menutupi rona wajahnya. Memperhatikan sosok permaisuri yang terus berdansa, menebar permata di tempat lain..

* * *

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," Ulquiorra mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri. Menutup daun pintu di hadapannya setenang mungkin sebelum beranjak pergi. Melewati Ichimaru Gin yang tengah bersandar pada sisi pintu yang lain.

Derap langkah milik Ulquiorra menghilang. Memberkan sebuah isyarat pada Ichimaru untuk memasuki ruangan Aizen yang menguarkan bau anyir yang cukup familiar dalam sebuah ritual peperangan, cairan darah segar. "Kau kelewatan," sebuah salam diucapkannya agak jahil. Memberi pertunjukkan akan sebuah senyuman rubah pada Aizen yang hanya mendengus sebagai respond dari ejekan milik Ichimaru.

"Aku... jadi terus terkenang," bisik Aizen lirih. Kembali menatap seorang pelukis yang tertawa kosong setiap mengingat pelukis lain yang terus menari dalam tumpahan cat. Pelukis yang tak memiliki seorang muse sama sekali.

"Selama kau memandang Ulquiorra sebagai Hitsugaya-han... aku rasa itu sama sekali tidak aneh. Justru sangat wajar," decak Ichimaru yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan milik Aizen.

"Kau jadi menyebalkan sekali belakangan ini, rubah bodoh."

"Heh, aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tidak memiliki pengganti Ran-chan, juga tidak berniat mencari penggantinya sih."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Bertukar pandang satu sama lain dalam keheningan malam dan sepoi angin yang membawa debu-debu pasir.

"Hei."

"Apa?"

"Beritahu aku. Mengapa aku mengajak kalian berdua menjadi pengkhianat?"

"Takdir."

"... jawaban yang sangat bagus."

* * *

When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say,  
Please... oh baby, don't go!  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,  
It's hard to let it go...

* * *

Permaisuri selalu menaburkan pernak-pernik hampa pada permadani hitam sekehendak hatinya.

Tak memperdulikan apakah ia akan hadir atau tidak saat sang raja memberikan sinarnya.

Menciptakan gugusan tak beraturan itu bercahaya dengan indah.

Memberi isi pada kehampaan.

Ratu selalu tersenyum memandangi karyanya bersama sang raja.

Malu-malu di balik selimut kapas berwarna hitam.

Ne, maukah kau menemaniku menghias kanvas hitam di Hueco Mundo?

Kurasa dengan kehadiranmu maka permaisuri kami akan melunak dan menabur permatanya.

Sousuke Aizen ;3

* * *

Sebuah ponsel berwarna silver melayang di udara bebas. Meninggalkan tangan dingin yang baru saja menggengamnya menuju lantai kayu yang keras dan tidak bersahabat. Matsumoto Rangiku menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung pada kelakuan Kurosaki Ichigo yang tengah memangku Hitsugaya yang sibuk menguyah potongan semangka. Shinigami pengganti itu baru saja melemparkan properti milik Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ichi, kalau Kurotsuchi-Taichou tau kau bisa dijadikan kelinci percobaanya," ujar shinigami bermata baby blue itu.

Hitsugaya maupun Ichigo sama sekali tak memberi respond apapun. Sibuk melanjutkan acara memakan semangka setelah dua malam bergadang menyelesaikan tugas milik divisi-divisi lain yang tugasnya terbengkalai.

Rangiku menghela nafas pelan seraya berjalan menuju benda malang berwarna silver itu. Mencari tahu alasan mengapa Ichigo berani melemparkan ponsel tersebut. Bahkan Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak marah ataupun bereaksi.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap Hitsugaya penuh harap. "... Taichou, aku boleh balas email ini tidak?" ucapnya dengan nada main-main. Taichou divisi sepuluh itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Memandang Rangiku sekilas sebelum berpindah menuju Ichigo yang mengangguk pelan.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Hyah! Arigatou Taichou!" celetuk Rangiku kegirangan dan mulai memainkan ibu jarinya di atas tombol-tombol yang tersedia. Menyusun setiap karakter menjadi kalimat balasan disertai senyum manis di wajahnya.

* * *

Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
Is a little later on...  
Regardless of warnings the future doen't scare me at all...  
Nothing's like before...

* * *

Mantan Taichou divisi lima itu memainkan jemarinya. Menatap lembaran huruf yang disusun oleh seorang Rangikut Matsumoto.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" decaknya kesal seranya melemparkan ponsel itu menuju Gin yang tengah termenung menatap sang rembulan.

Pria bertubuh kurus itu menatap layar sesaat sebelum menyuarakan cibiran pedas, "sayounara my love, Shiro-chan. Hah, kenapa tidak kau ucapkan hal itu?"

* * *

Karya itu memang selalu ada dalam tautan sinar.

Namun jerit pesakitan mereka membuyarkan perpaduan warna.

Membuat sang raja pergi menghindari segala kehampaan.

Ratu kembali ciut.

Terisak dalam kanvas polos tanpa kapas hitam bersedia menutupinya.

Menangis dalam jeritan pilu yang terus memenjarakannya.

Meh,

Kurasa percuma saja kau meminta kesediaan Taichou sekarang.

Beliau sedang bermesraan dengan Kurosaki, Ryoka yang waktu itu.

Jadi... tolong berikan pada Gin.

Matsumoto Rangiku :p

* * *

OMAKE: Apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra dan Aizen? -Ichimaru POV-

Espada berambut hitam itu perlahan menanggalkan pakaiannya. Menggantinya dengan shihakushou hitam seraya menautkan tali untuk memanggul replika dari Zanpakutou bernama Hyourinmaru.

"Sampai kapan Anda ingin saya menjadi orang itu?" tanya Ulquiorra yang mulai mengenakan pulasan make-up pada wajah putih pucatnya. Merubah wajah itu menjadi warna yang cukup normal ketimbang sebelumnya.

Aizen mendecak pelan. Menatap rembulan yang tengah merenung di atas sana. "Mungkin sampai sang ratu bersedia mengajak bimasakti bermain dalam kanvas ini."

"Ratu itu... hanya gumpalan bebatuan yang memantulkan cahaya dari benda yang Anda sebut raja," protes Ulquiorra dingin menanggapi ocehan--sok--puitis dari Aizen. "Sudah selesai," tambah Espada itu sesaat setelah membenarkan posisi wignya. Membuatnya terlihat--tidak--mirip dengan seorang Taichou divisi sepuluh dari Gotei Tigabelas.

"Uwah, seperti apapun kau memang cocok sebagai Hitsugaya," kagum Aizen yang kini keluar karakter. Espada di hadapannya hanya bergumam tak jelas sembari menarik bilah pedang di punggunya.

"Kita akhiri sekarang juga," desisnya. Sama-sama bertingkah seperti orang lain.

Aku--Ichimaru Gin--hanya bisa menaikkan alis melihat ritual mingguan dua spesies ini dari balik pintu. Sementara Kaname Tousen lebih memilih memperhatikan langit malam dan termenung sendiri. Sekarang aku--juga Kaname--penasaran, kenapa dulu mau mengikuti ajakan Seme yang Masochist seperti Sousuke Aizen.

Dan bila kalian bertanya mengapa aku menyebut Aizen begitu, karena dia senang disiksa oleh Ulquiorra yang cosplay menjadi Hitsugaya-han. Sungguh... konyol. Sebenarnya yang mainan itu siapa!?

* * *

OMAKE II : Kenyataan bagi Seorang Fuku-Taichou. -Second POV: Uji Coba-

Hinamori Momo termenung dalam sempitnya ruangan penjara. Terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan perban memenuhi tubuhnya, menahan rasa nyeri.

'Aku bodoh. Aku kira matamu sudah terbuka, Hinamori.'

Kalimat itu terngiang. Memberi isyarat pada kristal coklat milikmu untuk menutup daun pintunya. Sebelum kau berucap pelan, "kau yang bodoh... Shiro-chan."

Dan kau pun membayang jauh pada satuan waktu yang telah pergi. Masa di mana seluruh kebahagiaan--juga kecemburuan--miliknya masih terduduk rapi pada kursi Taichou divisi lima. Tersenyum lembut padamu, sekalipun ia jauh tersenyum lebih lembut pada lelancur berambut putih yang kau kenal.

Senyum.

Perhatian.

Semuanya jauh lebih besar. Dan saat kau melihat surat dari Rangiku Matsumoto kau berfikir...

"Apakah perhatian itu hanyalah karena rasa khawatir bila Shiro-chan berkhianat?"Dan kau sebenarnya sadar. Hipotesamu itu adalah salah. Dan kebenaran yang nyata adalah segala macam hipotesa yang kau sangkal.

Pria itu selalu menyembunyikan ragam kepicikan dalam senyuman.

Pria itu selalu berbohong.

Pria itu hanya mempermainkanmu.

Dan... kenyataan yang paling ingin kau hindari adalah...

Sousuke Aizen mencinta Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Bukan rasa fana, namun nyata. Tak ada satupun ideologi yang dapat menyangkalnya. Tak ada satupun filosofimu yang dapat mematahkannya. Cintamu--juga cintanya--hanyalah tepukan tangan tanpa ada yang membalas. Harapan kosong yang tak dapat kau terima.  
Tersenyumlah dan sadarkan seorang lelancur akan rasa yang telah ia abaikan. Harap agar kau dapat membawa kembali Aizen-mu dalam sebuah senyuman.

Sekalipun kau harus menyangkal seluruh kenyataan. Menyangkal seluruh yang kau percayai namun ingin kau tolak. Keegoisan demi sesuatu yang fana... karena rasa dalam raga Shiro-chan-mu adalah kebencian. Sesuatu yang akan terus bersitegang dengan rasa milikmu maupun milik Sousuke Aizen.

Percampuran bagaikan minyak dan air... sementara air sabun untuk menyatukannya bagaikan angin yang tak kan dapat tertangkap... selamanya...

* * *

OWARI!  
With Gaje-Ness XD

* * *

Heh... heh...

SELESAI!!!!!!

Muahaha!!!

Akhirnya kepublish juga T-T

Selesai tanggal 2, mau di publish hari Kamis Internet Warnet putus.

Setengah jam yang lalu, setelah selesai acara Copy Paste malah nggak bisa buka Internet.

Akhirnya... Setelah Copy Paste 3 kali... TwT

* * *

Mind to review???

Setidaknya itu cukup untuk menjadi obat stress...


End file.
